My Lovely Fairy?
by Naenia99
Summary: His life always consist of basketball, lonely (no one notice him easily) and superb milkshake but...what if we add magic into his life?...Fairy magic to be exact, "Kuroko, what's with that fairy wings at your back?" The teal head narrowed his eyes towards Kagami, "It's rude to point your finger Kagami-kun..."(chapter 5):)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers out there, I want to thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this story, my not so first story , hehe**

**Well this idea comes from when I woke up in the morning and watch nickelodeon, watching winx, to be precise( dont judge me) and ta-da, this idea pop into my sleepy head. But I'm not saying that they will wear something glittery or girly, don't worry trust me, there will be no such things...Okay, maybe a bit but not much..**

**well I hope you will give any opinion or reviews, I will appreciate it greatly!**

**Enjoy...KnB is not mine.**

* * *

Year 1xx

In the darkness of the night, dark clouds glided over the black sky, trying to block the moonlight from passing through. The winds started to pick up the speed as black cloud can be seen clearly looming in one place as heavy rain are about to happen and there are less people on the street as the temperature falls down in a shockingly cold condition like winter.

In a secluded street, through a dark alley way, three cloaked figure can be seen sprinting through the dark path. Dull thump from their shoe can be heard echoing through the empty way. Suddenly, they halted into a stop as they reached into a dead end and quickly pulled their dark hood off from their head, revealing their hair colour.

"Are you really sure about this, Aomine?" said a dark green haired person, seemingly taller from the other two and beside him, a person with navy blue hair with a long scar marred across his left cheek, a few prominent wrinkles around his eyes and cradling a sleeping child no more than 2 years old that was covered in white blanket in his arms.

"I'm positive about this Dr. Midorima, there's nothing we can do except this..."

"...Then, don't waste any time on this." said another person with red hair and golden eyes standing in front of the two. He ushered the both of them to the side and bit his thumb, drawing a few drop of blood. He quickly crouches down and draws a circle with his blood on the dirty cobblestone while reciting some long enchantment.

"_**Open the door to the other world, save this child and send him away from the misery and the darkness of the evil kind that tries to taint him...**" _the blood circle started to glow red and he sprinkle more of his blood inside the circle made from his blood.

_"__**Open, I command thee as your master serving you with my royal blood..**."_a portal started to grow from the circle and a few spark of red jumping out from the circle.

"Put him in, we don't have much time left" the red head commanded.

"But...Akashi, he's just a child and he will die if he uses this portal" Midorima pleaded and caress the child head gently

"HE has the `gem' in his body and there's no way this child will die if he enter this portal Dr. Midorima" he reprimanded him and walking towards them.

"He's a strong child just like his father and there's no way we will waste his effort in protecting his child. We will send him somewhere safe..." Akashi gently grabs the sleeping child and held in his arms. Sadness spreads through Aomine face as he slowly letting him away. As the red head taking a few steps closer to the portal, the green haired doctor step in front of him and smiling sadly as he lowered his gaze onto the red head arms.

"I want to give this to him" he placed a teal blue coloured strap with picture of bear around his small wrist and gently caressed the child teal hair.

"Again with that charm Dr. Midorima? I heard your son already following your footstep and I hope this one doesn't follow your fetish..." Aomine smirked lightly.

"Shut up pervert Aomine or I will tell your wife about your affairs then" The green haired doctor replied and glaring lightly towards the blue head.

"Enough you two and keep on look out will you!" Akashi commanded sternly effectively in shutting both of them.

"Well then, till we meet again...We will definitely meet again. Mark my words, we will see you again..." he placed the sleeping child into the portal and a few red sparks pulling the child deeper into the portal. A small smile appears faintly although sadness can be seen clearly and the other two watching the portal closes with a worried facade.

"Aomine, how's the battle going on the palace ground?" Akashi commanded without even looking. Aomine closes his eyes and lightly touches his forehead in concentration.

"The entire troop of our enemy had been destroyed and some of our soldier had been wounded terribly..." a sudden gasp startle him and he opened his eyes that was brimming with tears. Midorima quickly rush to his side and patting his back gently.

"What is it? What did you see Aomine?"

"...Kuroko...He...He..._Died..." _ Aomine covered half of his face with his hand and a few tears streaming down to his chin.

The air around them seems to stop moving and disbelieve filled inside Midorima eyes as he trying to interpret the sudden news. Akashi seems to frozen in place as he watched the closing portal.

_Tip tap _

A few drops of rain falls onto Akashi face and he moves his head up, seeing dark clouds looming gravely above them. A few more splatters on his face as he closes his eyes and clenching his fist tightly.

"_Kuroko..." _he whispered silently as the dark clouds spilling all its content. The rain that sputters down falls to their faces and masking away the tears that they held before.

...tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you guys! I'm feeling tremendously happy seeing your review and those who favourited, thank youoooo!Alright and now I wanted you, ****yes you, all of my beautiful, bright as the sun readers out there to help me with giving any ideas or scene that you wanted to see inside my story**

**(Please remember my story is `T' rated, hon hon hon), just review or pm me alright. If you want to ask any question, ask away, I don't bite ****human...only food (so if there _any food_ out there reading this, _be careful, hehe, I'm watching you...)...A _BIG SHOUT OUT TO**

**Kuroshiroryuu: thanks for your compliment, I will try my best!**

**Crazy anko: You are a fan of nickelodeon!OMG, wohoo, someone agree with me and I probably will do some pairing but not decided yet and the humor, Oh Gosh, I'm not really good in that(I'm a stoic looking person) but thank you, I will try my best.**

**Alright, ciao! And enjoy_..._**

**_Remember, KnB is not mine and don't forget to review..._**

* * *

_Warning: a bit of insulting (not intended but needed inside this story)._

_The not-so-harmless usage of books (thick books)_

_Unsuspected use of mirror..._

_..._

_20xx years later..._

_..._

_Present time: Kuroko's house_

_Thump.__crash._

_"_Tetsu!What happen there!?" a frantic yell coming from a woman followed by a loud rushing footstep.

"Nothing, it's just, something fell..." a monotone voice replied back and the door banged open. A woman around thirties with golden hair standing at the opened door and her face filled with worries.

Her royal blue eyes widen. "Tetsu...This..." and in front of her, a room filled with books and paper thrashed at every corner of the room. A boy with teal hair was laying his back on the floor with his legs leaned against his bed at an awkward angle.

He bent his neck backwards and glanced towards the opened door, seeing his mother image upside down. "I can explain this, well, I think..."

She shakes her head for a few times while smiling.

"Alright, come here..." she walked towards her son and pulled his hands up.

"Tetsu, how many times did I tell you not to use `that'?" she glued her hands at her hips and frowned lightly.

"Aaa...I'm sorry, it's just, I never get used to that and it's tempting to use it, tehehe...although it's kind of...girly...Those sparkles..." he said awkwardly.

"Mattaku Tetsu, haaa...Oh, how's your basketball practice going on?" she asked and crouched down to collect the thrown books and papers that littered on the floors.

The teal head sighed loudly and ruffles his hair, "It's difficult now since we lost during the Inter-high...It's seems so depressing and I can't think of anything now and Kagami-kun...He seems so distant from me..." he replied and moved his right hand up, the same level of his shoulder and all the leftover books floated suddenly. He gestured his hand towards the book rack and it moved and arranged itself without any physical contact.

The older woman smiled and caressed his head gently. "Tetsuya, he's not avoiding you in the first place and you must understand why he did that..." he frowned slightly, taking her mother advice but can't fully understand her words completely.

"Perhaps..." he said, his tone suffused with uncertainty.

She picked the last book and straightens her back. She turned her back and glanced towards her teal haired son. "Tetsu...Do you, feel any strange things these days?" she asked, feeling hesitated in the first place.

"Umm, yes I did, the other day when we face Aomine team..." he suddenly kneel down and bowed to the older woman.

"Tet-...Tetsu, why did you –"

"I'm sorry mother but I almost use it, I mean...I just can't control myself that time and a sudden urge just erupt inside me when he said that I was..._weak..."_

He whispered the last word sadly with his head bowed down.

...

_"__Akashi was right, you didn't even change since middle school...with that kind weak play, you will never beat me Tetsu..." the tanned player with navy blue hair commented lazily._

_"__Your basketball will never win..."_

_He watched his retreating back with anger and sadness present in his teal eyes. He gritted his teeth in frustration and his eyes glowed suddenly. He gasped and shut his eyes for a moment to calm himself. _

_..._

_WHACK_

"Ouch, hurts..." he rubbed his throbbing head and looked up to her mother smiling face that was twitching slightly. Her hand was gripping a thick book- probably biology. (Physic is preferable too)

"_Kuroko Tetsuya_" she said with a stern voice and he gulped his saliva nervously. After a few moments of silent, the older woman chuckled and patted his back a gently, "I'm proud of you Tetsu...I know that, and I did feel the same thing but you quickly regain your control over your anger..." she said with a calm and gentle voice.

"You probably did even better than me..." she added.

"Wait...You went to our game that time?" she touched her chin lightly and brought her head up, looking towards the ceiling as she recalled back the exact moment at that time.

...

_Royal blue eyes widen seeing his son slumped on the polished floors and she gritted her teeth in anger._

_"__That blue headed toad, saying that to him, heartless...Grrr, I will curse you after wards Ahomine and you will be sorry!" she absentmindedly screamed and quickly cupped her mouth in embarrassment. She twisted her head left and right and caught two boys looking at her weirdly._

_She glared and hissed angrily. "Yo blondie and broccoli head, have sometin to say?" both of them flinched and take a step back away from her._

_"__Tch" she clicked her tongue angrily._

_... _

"Mom..." he asked emotionlessly.

"Yes..."

"What's with that `young language' mom?"

"Oh shut it!" she said, "Anyway, yes, I did went to your game that time..." she whistled and scratched her cheek, "Aomine sure is heartless...He acted different after a thousand years of reincarnation...His ego already swells up to a point almost bursting..." he quirked his eyebrow hearing her statement earlier.

"A thousand years of reincarnation?What do you mean?" he asked and the older women slowly avoided her eyes away from him and covered her mouth, silently muttered `Opss'.

* * *

...

-Inside a changing room-

"Well, well, I never expect this in the first place...Kuroko Tetsuya..." a dark-haired person muttered and chuckled darkly. He smirked widely, seeing an image of a young boy with teal hair that appeared on a mirror. An antique mirror with wooden carving, painted in black and its size was merely as large as A4 paper, hanging in a confined place inside his locker. He pushed his glasses up using his middle finger with a smirked that never leave his face.

"A beautiful boy with lack of presence, hiding his large secret from his friends and at the same time trying to gather them closer..." he waves his left palm over the mirror and the image disappears, showing his reflection instead.

"Aomine doesn't realise it even though he was his best friend before...His best friend _a thousand years before_..." a reflection of a black haired person appeared on the antique mirror. His closed eyes were framed with a black, rectangular glasses and his dark hair contrast greatly with his pale skin. He then proceeds to pulled out his towel and all the necessary things before closing his locker.

"_Imayoshi..." _a disembodied voice called suddenly. A voice filled with darkness that can gripped people heart with fear, making them tremble underneath their feet but it did nothing to him as he turned his back and smiling mockingly.

"Ara...You are early today, not getting enough sleep perhaps?" he smiled widely with his closed eyes and wrapped his towel around his neck.

"_Shut it and stop those useless smile of yours...It disgust me..." _black swirls appeared in front him and it slowly shaped into a black cloak with humanly figure but it's not a human.

"_You haven't figured out how to take the gem from him and he already gathered his knights around him..." _a pair of red eyes glowed eerily underneath the dark cloak and his surrounding started to become darker and colder all of a sudden.

_"_Ah, but...His knights don't remember him and he didn't even know that in the first place...Such a shame..." he shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"_You are wasting your time...If you let it even longer, he will notice them and that time we can never get that gem...I don't care the ways to retrieve that gem either you slit him open, torture him or kill him, __**just get the gem...**__Do you understand this, I-ma-yo-shi..." _the dark figure glided closer to him and a black swirl suddenly reached out to his face. It changed shape into a hand, a black hazy hand and it caressed his cheek gently.

"_Such a beautiful warrior you are, my snow white, tainted with a dark blood, cursed underneath a full moon and sleeping inside a glass coffin made from your beloved tears...Even a kiss from your lover will not lift the curses away..." _the haunting voice filled with a fake sympathy and the hand started to disappeared along with the black cloak.

_"__I will see you again..."_ a small frown appeared on his face and he clenched his fist tightly.

BAM!

He slammed the locker behind him and created a small dent shaped of his fist.

"Damn it..." he whispered under his breath.

"Imayoshi-senpai..." he startled and quickly regained his composure.

"What is it?" he asked with a calm smile, seeing his light haired haired kouhai watching him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Wakamatsu, everything is alright, just a bit tired I guess..." he replied calmly and decided to head over to the shower.

"Okay..." he watched his senpai retreating back with a frown.

* * *

...tbc...

I think you can guess who were the blondie and the broccoli head...

Broccoli head: My head is not a broccoli, is she blind or what...

Blondie: I'm not a blondie!

Broccoli: but you are...

Blondie:...so mean...

?..: At least you got a decent name, Tch..

Broccoli head: heh, blue headed toad.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heloo heluuu,we meet again now, hoho, and I want to apologise to all my of my readers out there, yeah, I kinda update this story a bit late...Sumimasen!(sakurai mode)**

**Well then, I know some of you have this confusion about Kuroko in the first chp and the second chp, both chara is different( if you guyz notice the year written which is 1xxx and 2xxxx), and if i were to explain why, then I already tell you the spoilerz, and spoilerz ain't good guyz...**

**One more thing, if some of you knows about the spoilers of KnB manga(260 if I'm not mistaken), yeah that spoilerz that I noticed in Tumblr and my facebook( I aint going to say what is it), I feel kinda irritated and annoyed somehow, that's my opinion though but in other way I think there something big will happen after that...Okay,enough with the ranting, lets proceed to the review I recieved..**

**Belle'Masque: the wings description will happen, in the future chp and about the difference in character I have explain earlier(look up), and of course, Imayoshi is not that evil...not that evil...hoho**

**Crazy anko: thank you for your review, hoho, Kagami will appear now, in this chp and through out this chp, he is one of the most important character.**

**SnowTime: hehe, fairy...**

**xxSnowxxAngelxx: WE HAVE ANOTHER WINX FAN!YAHOO! I'm not alone, thank you, I appreciate it..**

**Alright let us proceeds!**

**KnB is not mine...**

**Warning:**

**Grammar( I will try my best here)**

**A love letter written by someone who never write a love letter before**

**Unexpected character appear.**

* * *

In a dim lighted room in which the light coming from a fireplace, a person with red hair was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed in an elegant manner. The chair in which he sits on was a red velvet chair with a plush cushion, a detailed golden ornament on the arm chair and a high quality wood, polished to perfection.

He was sitting in a relaxed position, leaning his head against his right hand and watching the fireplace with an emotionless face.

"Young master..." a man in black butler suit called and he brought his head up, glancing lightly towards the newly arrived man. His heterochromatic eyes glinted as the light from the fire reflect back from his eyes.

"What is it, Tanaka?" his subtle but confident voice replied and he continued to watch the burning fireplace in front of him, leaning back and clasping his hands together. A moment of silent takes place between them before a rustling noise from a cloth can be heard.

"As you requested before, I have found the particular book that you asked ...And as you had predicted before, it's true that everyone you knew had something to do with the `gem'..." the butler in black explained and take a few step towards the chair before he halted. He brought an old book that was wrapped in a brown leather cover and handed to the young master.

The heterochromatic young master brought his right hand and carefully pulled the book away before placing it in his lap. There are a few unknown writings in front of the leather cover but it's already faded, causing him to frown slightly. He touched the front of the old book slowly, caressing the edge of the book with his fingers before flip the cover open, showing the content inside.

He startled as something fallen into his lap and his hand quickly grabs the unknown object that landed suddenly. He brought it up to his eye level and narrowed his eyes, scrutinised the details of the object in his hand.

"What is it young master?"

"A pendant, if I'm not mistaken but it seems this pendant was cut into half..." he explained with uncertainty. He held a half round, silver pendant in his right hand, and his left hand flip the page of the old book. He scanned the writings that etched into the old paper carefully, trying to find something.

*_thump*thump*_

He flipped open the last page and his eyes caught something, a particular writing that makes his heart beat loudly for once and the writing itself was somehow different from the rest.

Most of the writing was written neatly, thick and the words written are pressed hard into the paper but this writing was different. The writing was neat, but more subtle and flowing beautifully into the paper.

*_thump...*thump*thump*thump*_

The words written makes his heart beat again in a strange tempo.

**_My love,_**

**_I felt grateful, my beloved husband, my king, the one who conquered my heart,_**

**_You give me your love, affection and most importantly, your heart,_**

**_I was blessed greatly, having you by my side as you brought me to your side,_**

He glanced towards the pendant in his hand and squeezed it gently. He realised clearly, there are certain image etched on the surface of the smooth, silver pendant.

**_You have gone through pain, happiness and sadness because of me,_**

**_Your love to me was far too great for me to have, even though my own love cannot be compared to yours._**

*_thump*thump*.._.His heart beating again in a fast and irregular pattern and something warm spreads through his chest.

**_My beloved husband,_**

**_I can't give you wealth because I'm just a lowly peasant but the only thing I have was my heart, my feelings for you, my love to you that will last for eternity,_**

**_Even though we will be apart someday,_**

**_Even though we will be reincarnate into a different person, _**

**_Even though we will not remember each other, my love for you will not fade away,_**

**_I will love you for the rest of my life, even though you are no longer my love._**

His heart was beating irregularly, feeling something flooded into his minds and he sighed loudly. He takes a few deep breaths before reading the next line.

**_I will wait for you,_**

**_When my prayers and tears finally touch the sky,_**

**_You will come back, _**

**_Eventually, back to me..._**

**_My beloved husband, the great king, an absolute emperor, the one who held my heart forever..._**

**_Akashi..._**

_..._

Something wet slid down from his left eye, his golden eye that differ from his right eye. He brought his right hand in which he held the pendant before and swiped the wetness away. He then observes his hand, feeling the moisture clings to his skin and to the silver surface of the half round pendant.

"Are you alright, young master?" the butler asked, worried about his young master behaviour.

"I'm fine, I wanted to be alone right now..." he commanded and the butler bowed his head before heading towards the door.

He tilted his head and closed his eyes momentarily before opening it again, showing his golden eye glowed for a second.

"_My queen...where have you been all this time..."_ he muttered but his voice sounded different from before. He brought the silver pendant closer to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"..._I missed you..." _his voice trembles slightly.

...

At Seirin...

"Alright guys, you can head to the shower and change before heading back..." said a brown haired girl as she blew the whistle indicating their practices ended.

"_Haaa_...God, it was brutal, coach was giving us double the doses...Man, I can't feel my legs...Hyuuga, I can't feel my legs..." a dark haired guy with sharp eyes whined loudly and slumped down on the bench inside the locker room.

"Stop complaining Izuki or she doubles the doses again..." Hyuuga replied with an annoyed look on his face before hitting Izuki in the face using his towel.

"Ouch, it hurts..." Izuki replied lazily and rubs his face in a slow motion. He then tilted his head, looking towards a certain teal headed person.

"Kuroko, it seems that you had solved your problem with Kagami...He passed the ball to you today..." Izuki said and slowly brought his body up from the bench.

The teal head give a small smile and nodded his head, "Yes, I did, we had a few talking yesterday...It's just a misunderstanding and I want to thank you, Hyuuga senpai for your advice..." he bowed towards his senpai.

"Naah, I didn't give anything Kuroko. I just merely stated the fact and you realised all your own..." he waved his hand dismissively and turning his back with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, I noticed earlier you started to talk to Kagami, everything is okay now Kuroko?" a brown haired boy with plain appearance asked as he open his locker that situated beside the teal head.

"Yes Furihata-kun, thank you for your concern" Kuroko replied and his eyes caught on something that hangs around the brown head neck.

"Furihata-kun, I didn't know you wear a necklace before..." Kuroko asked curiously and take a few steps closer towards him.

"Oh, this"-he fiddles with the pendant that hang from a silver necklace- "My grandmother give it to me before she passed away" his eyes soften as he held the pendant in his hand. A half round silver pendant hangs from a silver necklace.

"I'm sorry Furihata-kun..."

"It's okay Kuroko, she passed away last year and this necklace was a gift from her and so I decided to wear it instead of keeping it..." Kuroko tilted his head to his side and rubbing his chin, thinking about something.

"Is something the matter Kuroko?" Furihata asked, watching the teal head looking at him weirdly.

"There something graved on that pendant..."his words trailed slowly and Furihata smiled while holding the pendant with his fingers.

"Yes, this pendant suppose to have a partner, since it was cut into half and my grandmother said an image of a phoenix should form if this pendant was, somehow, in which I don't know if the other one existed, merged together to become a complete pendant. She also said this pendant originally belong to a royal family...Hahaha...Weird story right..." he scratched his head feeling embarrassed with his statement.

"No, no...It's okay, not weird at all Furihata-kun..." he gave the brown head a small smile. "I found it somehow romantic...Don't you think so?" he added.

Furihata face reddens and he brought his head down, trying to cover his face.

"Well, it is but somehow that is the problem though..."he said and sighed tiredly.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked and closed his locker slowly. He watched him slumped down on the bench and slouched his shoulder, sighing loudly. Kuroko take a seat beside the sighing boy and patted his shoulder.

"What is it Furihata-kun?" the brown head brought his head up and glance beside him with a sad and confused expression.

"Well, to tell you the truth, since after my grandma passed away and I wear this necklace, I had these weird dreams every day. Firstly, I thought it's just a dream, somehow these dreams keep changing but the person I dreamt of was the same person, every day. It keeps changing but I still saw the same person appear inside my dream, the same person...Oh god, it's embarrassing..." he covers his face with his hand.

"Is it a girl?"

"...and that's the problem, that person, a man..." he whispered slowly, "He had this soft smile on his face and his eyes...A strange pair of golden eyes that clearly shows affection, it was like, he is seeing his lover...But I'm not his lover...Kuroko, what should I do?" he held Kuroko arm and tugged it gently.

"Furihata-kun, it seems that your case was quite complicated somehow..." he replied with his slightly serious monotone voice.

"Complicated? How?"

...

"...and that's what happen in the changing room earlier Kagami-kun..." Kuroko explained and take a sip from his milkshake. He was walking beside a tall, red head with double eyebrows.

"Oh, is it?" Kagami scratched his cheek while his lips curved into a weird curl, feeling a bit strange with Kuroko's story. He sighed and slipped his fingers into his red hair, feeling rather exhausted and confused for a moment.

"I can't think of anything Kuroko and how is it his dream is complicated? You didn't finish your story Kuroko..." he reprimanded the teal head.

"Oh, Hyuuga senpai kicked us out, it's already late and he wanted to lock the changing room..." he takes another sip of his milkshake while his eyes move to his side, watching the red head curiously.

His two toned hair, red with black tip, defined jaws, sharp red eyes that filled with determination and passion and his way of rough talking but at the same time covered his real personality, which was pure and kind hearted person. He reminded of him of someone but he can't recall back who the person was.

His teal eyes observes the red head for a while before bringing his gaze away and pull the straw away from his mouth.

"What do you think, Kagami-kun?" his red eyes landed on Kuroko face and he tilted his head, his eyes looking straight into his teal eyes. Kuroko was taken a back with Kagami straight forward gaze, feeling something flutters inside him but he ignored it completely.

`It must be the milk shake' he thought.

A smile adorned Kagami face and he ruffled Kuroko's teal hair roughly.

"I don't think his dream is weird, you know, my mother once said if we dreamt about someone for more than three times, it means that someone misses you...Or probably that person was destined to be with you..." he explained and brought his head up, watching the sky darken slowly.

"Whether that person a male or female, if love presence, nothing can separate them...Each person was destined to be with someone and when we find that `someone', love will appear and love itself was the thing that bind us to that person emotionally and physically...The thread of destiny they called it, can never be cut and linked two people together even though they are separated for a thousand years..."Kagami explained in a soft, poetic voice.

"Since when you become poetic Kagami-kun?" the red head sputters and turned his head to Kuroko.

"What! I'm not an idiot who have basketball inside my head all the time! Tch...Insensitive person you are Kuroko..." he crossed his arms and blushed.

Kuroko takes a step back with horror presence in his face, "Who are you and what did you do to Kagami Taiga?!"

An annoyed tick appeared on the red head and he lunged forward to grab the teal head into a head lock, "You brat!" but Kuroko had think a step ahead from the red head and sprinted away from him, using his misdirection to hide away from him.

"KUROKO!" he yelled and laughed loudly before stopping himself from running aimlessly. He smoothen his hair back and sighed loudly.

"Destiny...Is a lot closer than you think, Kuroko..."his eyes soften as he watched the sun set.

.

.

.

"...and now you are acting a scene from a sappy romantic drama...Bravo Kagami-kun, bravo...It's so touching I almost cried..." he applauds mockingly with his monotone voice as he appeared beside the red head.

_"__KUROKO!"_

...

Somewhere in a forest...

Two figures can be seen standing further from each other. Imayoshi was one of them, leaning against a dead tree, seeing its root darkens almost completely leaving the bark in dull grey and black colour. While the other one with dark hair was standing, arms cross against his chest. They are surrounded by a few dead trees and further away from them, a large lake surrounded by more dead trees.

"Well then, why do you want to see me? Haven't I told you before we should stop seeing each other...My team mate will get suspicious of me, Imayoshi san..."

Imayoshi smiled widely seeing him frowning. He straightens his back and patted his arms from any dust coming from the dead tree that clings to his shirt.

"Nee, you shouldn't frown too much, those fine lines will not be easy to get rid of...~Smile smile~..."

"SHUT UP! If you call me here just to compliment my face I shouldn't come here in the first place..."

"Relax, that's not the major reason why I called you here..." he chuckled lightly, "Someone comes to see me the other day...Can you guess?"

"Imayoshi, I don't have time for your stupid riddle and can you be quick? I need to get back to practice..."

"Ara, practise? Are you preparing for the Winter Cup then?"

"Yes and be quick about it...Then, what is it?"

Imayoshi shoved his hands into his pocket and looked down to his feet, brown and black soil spread underneath his shoes. His face clearly shows annoyance.

"Black witch come to see me..." and silent comes between them.

"That...Did she do something to you?"

"No, but she gives a warning about that `gem'..." he sighed and pushed his glasses up. He takes a deep breath and brought his head up, watching the person standing in front of him.

"I thought you rejected that idea in the first place, but knowing that witch come to see you, you have found him...aren't you?" the dark haired person takes a few steps towards him until he was standing a few centimetres away.

"Yes...Sadly, he is one of your teammate and that's why I called you here. I don't want to do anything reckless without your consent..." he explained.

"Its Kuroko, isn't it?" Imayoshi eyes parted slightly and he smiled in a knowing manner.

"Sorry...but there's no way I would let you do that, Imayoshi san..." he takes a few step back away from him and a black and purple aura started to seeps out from his body. The aura itself was intense and full with malice, making the dead tree crumble and turn into dust.

Imayoshi bring his hands up in defeat, "Ara...No need to be hostile, I don't plan to do that in the first place. I need your help, _Hyuuga san.._." his eyebrow quirked suddenly, listening to Imayoshi sudden suggestion.

...Tbc...

* * *

**Takao:** Pfft, Shin-chan, did you read the letter she made earlier,

_I will wait for you, _

_When my prayers and tears finally touch the sky,_

_You will come back,_

_Eventually, back to me..._

Oh god, cliched, so cliched...but somehow it sounded like a song...

**Broccoli head:** Shut up Takao, her sense of poetry is even better than you, I find it somehow...Wait, why is it my name is still **Broccoli!**

**Takao:** Pfft, ahahah, broccoli head, ahahah, you two has the same taste and thinking...Such old people..

**Broccoli head:** I'm not old people...THE BROCCOLI IS STILL NOT CHANGED YET!

**Author:** Ops..My bad..

**Midorima :***_growls*_

**Takao:** Pfft, ahaha, you two...Seriously Shin-chan, you didn't realise she had the same sign as you...

**Midorima:** Wait...She does?

**Takao:** Shin-chan born in 7th july and our beloved author, 8th of july..

**Midorima:** Hmm, I'm older than her?

**Author**: I'm luckier than you are, 8 is a good number in chinese culture, and I'm born at 8 a.m...How's that?

**Midorima:** *_walking away*_

**Takao:** Oi Shin chan, where are you going?

**Author:** He went home, probably going to ask his mother or look at his birth certificate...*grins*..Don't forget to review you guys and care to give some suggestion and ideas, alright!Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello my lovely and beautiful readers out there, thank you for support, love and reviews, it made my day happy, *****_sniff*sniff* _****, and as all you notice I will update this story after two weeks and it will be a constant update in which after two week I will update a new chp. I know there will be a lot of puzzle like question or problem of understanding this story but it will be worth it in the end, and sooo, I hope you guys enjoy and try to leave a review or you can pm me on any idea or anything, alright!*wink*Wink***

**And now for our review this week...**

**crazy anko: thank you for your review and yes I will update after two week and this chp will tell the story on how Hyuuga and Imayoshi met.**

**nyunyunkyunkyun: thank you for your review, it's not a rubbish(You are a wonderful reviewer) and yes I will accept all kind of review, all of my reviewers and readers are importante for me and a lots of hugs and love!**

**Belle' Masque: Ahaha, the gem owner is Kuroko because it has something to do with his origin with the fairies and the one who dreaming about someone is other person, he doesn't have the gem only the pendant.**

**Hika-Reenie00 : Thank you for your review and yesh!you got it! there is a reason why furihata is paired with akashi and yes kuroko will have its own destined partner. **

**Review or pm me so that I can know your opinion or any ideas that you had okay!**

**Warning:**

**- Beware of your coach holding on a large paper fan**

**-A bit of flufhyneshh*blushes***

* * *

"Its Kuroko, isn't it?" Imayoshi eyes parted slightly and he smiled in a knowing manner.

"Sorry...but there's no way I would let you do that, Imayoshi san..." he takes a few step back away from him and a black and purple aura started to seeps out from his body. The aura itself was intense and full with malice, making the dead tree crumble and turn into dust.

Imayoshi bring his hands up in defeat, "Ara...No need to be hostile, I don't even plan to do that in the first place. I need your help, Hyuuga san..." his eyebrow quirked suddenly, listening to Imayoshi sudden suggestion.

Hyuuga chuckles loudly, hearing the spectacle captain of Touo giving such a suggestion that he never expected in the first place. The aura that surrounds his body dissipates along the wind that blew towards him.

"Interesting...Such suggestion made by a person such as you, it made me wonder why...Such amusing thing..." Hyuuga stated and pushed his glasses up using his middle finger. Imayoshi glasses glinted for a second before showing his usual closed eyes and smile.

He chuckled, "Yes...I wonder why Hyuuga san..." he said with a confident smile.

"Well then, what kind of strategy do you intend to use? Black Witch is not some amateur dark magic user since the art she used was one of the ancient dark arts used by dark mage back then. You can never underestimate her Imayoshi san, even though you had the black magic knowledge inside you, still, she was one of the family of witch who put a curse on your family bloodline thousands year ago..." Hyuuga said with a serious tone, almost switching into his clutch mode.

"Yes, I did realise it, your words really smack me in the face Hyuuga san..." he smiled and turned his body, facing towards the lake that was barred from any living thing. "...and that's why you are one of the important chess piece to complete my strategy..." he glanced back.

Hyuuga quirked his eyebrow and smiled suggestively. "Owh, a chess piece huh, shed some light will ya, I can't understand your suggestive smile. I aint a mind reader..."

"I know about `the other' mage inside your team but you kept it as a secret, isn't it right? I'm pretty sure about that but I don't know `who' the mage are inside your team...Bad, bad Hyuuga san, we are in a same team but you keep it from me, how could you?" Imayoshi asked with a fake, hurt voice.

Hyuuga was twitching in annoyance; tick mark appears on his head. "You used that mirror again, seriously, `snow white and the mirror', too much, too much..."

"Awwh, you are jealous Hyuuga san, do you want to borrow it? Mirror-chan will not mind though..." he chuckled lightly.

"That's what I hate the most about you, you and your mirror, _annoying_...and I intend to keep the identity of the other mage, not before I get their permission and decided to meet you..."

"Haha, I feel your hatred there but Mirror-chan was the one who told me about you, it's fate...The other mage huh, I wonder..." Imayoshi stated but Hyuuga felt it was some kind of déjà vu, the word `fate'...Where did he hear that before...

A small smile adorned Hyuuga stiff face, diluting his hatred expression earlier.

"A'ah, except the fate of our meeting for the first time, really ended up with us wringing each other neck..."

...

_It was dark, Hyuuga stated with an anxious voice inside his head. He can't see anything as he entered the rest room, the place itself darken without any warning, his senses are spiking high, feeling cautious with his surroundings._

_His forehead creases lightly, showing his annoyance and not a fearful composure. He `tsk' and switching into his mage state, a low and dimmed purple light seeping out from his body, contrasting with the dark condition._

_"__Seriously, if you trying to play a game with me right now,__** I kill you stupid!"**__ his clutch mode emerge, since he had a game earlier that annoyed him to death and he still felt annoyed. His eyes move from his right to his left, trying to pinpoint the weak point._

_"__Come out or I will skin you alive when I find you!" he growled loudly. His eyes spotted a dot of light and he immediately lunged towards it and his hand was grabbing something. He felt something coiling around his neck, cutting his air supply. _

_He tightens his grip and brought it closer to him before he could notice the surrounding was back to normal. His eyes widen and he released his grip as he felt the coiling sensation lessen. He coughed and rubbed his sore neck._

_"__Hell, you are one of the players here!" Hyuuga yelled loudly and coughing harshly._

_"__A'ah..." the unknown man coughed loudly and rubbing his neck. "It was nice to meet you, Hyuuga Junpei of the black knight..."_

_"__You!...You are also a dark mage?!" he asked the unknown man with dark hair._

_"__Not quite, I was dubbed the `snow white' before, I think you understand that..." he replied with a smile._

_"__`The cursed Snow White..." Hyuuga voiced out his thought before he snapped out from his thought and glared towards him._

_"__What is your problem punk?! Why the hell did you use it on public place?!"_

_"__Haha, your clutch personality is still the same from before, Hyuuga san. I'm just trying to test you out and it seems that you are still sharp as ever..." he explained._

_"__...And you are still a wicked and sly Snow White, REALLY opposite from a real Snow White" Hyuuga reprimanded._

_"__Well, I'm her incarnate not the real one..."_

_"__Geeze..." Hyuuga stated while rubbing his temple._

_..._

"...And that was a year ago, inside the restroom before your match with Kirisaki Daiichi in the Inter-high..."Imayoshi stated gravely, seeing the other face changed suddenly.

"Ah..." Hyuuga sighed.

"Well then, we can proceed back to the plan I guess..." both of them froze for a second, sensing something near them.

"Someone..." both said at the same time.

"~Ara ara, what is this I found...Our captain is having a `rendezvous' with someone here...Ouhh, what a surprise~" a sickly sweet voice startled them and it shook Hyuuga brain tremendously since he knew that voice, that particular voice.

"C-..Co-coach...Wha-what are you doing here?" he stammered with his words and turning slowly towards that voice behind him.

A girl with brown hair accompanied by two more people besides her, standing smugly with a smile (threatening smile) and holding a large paper fan.

"_Hyuuga..." _she said with a gentle, sweet voice that he recognize as a death threat.

"Captain, why are you here and with this person, captain of Touo!What are you trying to do!?" a sudden gasp and a strange gaze directed towards the captain of Seirin.

"What?"

"Are you..._his lover perhaps..." _the young coach whispered with a small wicked smile.

"NO NO! I'm NOT! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Hyuuga crossed his arm showing an 'X' desperately and shaking his head.

"Ehh, are you trying to deny our relationship Hyuuga~?" Imayoshi stated and a hand swiftly smacked his head down.

"YOU IDIOT!ARE YOU TRYING TO CREATE MORE MISUNDERSTANDING HERE!" Hyuuga yelled loudly.

"~Just kidding~, well then Hyuuga, can you explain why you are meeting the captain of Touou in this kind of place...Hmm and a magic user at that...Surprise surprise~..." she said as she scrutinize the other captain beside Hyuuga.

Hyuuga face palm and sighed, "...So much for a secret now huh...Riko..."

"They are also the dark mage Hyuuga san?That's quite unexpected...Aida Riko, Izuki Shun and Koganei Shinji...Nice to meet you all, Imayoshi Shoichi, nick name `Snow White'..."he bowed slightly and the three new comer gaped like fish out from water.

"Snow White!But...You, you are a male!" the cat face, Koganei commented with a dejected face. The captain of Touou just smiled his usual smile watching the newly arrived guest.

"Well then, Imayoshi san, although I hate to coöperate with you since we lost to your team the other day but, I had too since it has something to do with one of our team-mate which coincidently have connection with the gem...It's a serious business here Imayoshi san, are you sure you want to go against the Black Witch?" Riko asked with a serious tone.

Imayoshi pushed his glasses up, "I am serious and that's why-"

"We will help you, isn't right, coach?" Izuki cut his words and smiled. The brown-haired girl sighed and nodded her head once. She crossed her arms and observes both of them.

"Alright, if that is your decision then, we have to tell Kuroko about this and explain to him about us knowing his real identity, his power, the First Ethereal Fairy..."

"The First Ethereal Fairy?!Are you serious Aida san? Him!" Imayoshi asked, disbelieve spreads through his face.

"Oh, you didn't know about this, hoho, quite unfortunate huh..." Riko snickers and chuckles quietly.

...

* * *

Kuroko Pov

"Achoo!" I turned my back and watched the bright sky up above my head, seeing the white puffy clouds waltzing slowly along the winds. I rubbed my nose feeling something ticklish.

"Someone's talking about me..._sniff..." _I'm quite a popular guy here...I think...

"Man...Coach, Izuki and Koganei senpai is not here...Even captain is missing too, where did they gone to?!What kind of meeting did they attend?" I heard Furihata babbling non-stop since coach, Izuki and Koganei senpai decided to find our missing captain..._Sigh..._Is today the world of M.I.A...

"Oi Kuroko..." I heard Kagami calling for me and I turned towards him only to meet his broad chest. I can smell something coming from him, the usual sweat, musk and...Wait_, roses_?

"Sorry..." I take a few steps back and tilted my head up, meeting his eyes. I can see clearly his red eyes bore straight into mine and it startled me a bit. I still can't forget the rose fragrance coming from him. Kagami is quite feminine? I think that will be an insulting statement coming from me...Well, I love vanilla but not to the extent of wearing a perfume smelling like one...But I would like to, someday, wearing a vanilla perfume...I'm spouting nonsense here...

"What is it?"

"Are you free after this? I mean, I'm kinda hungry, let's grab some burger after this and it's my treat...How about that?" Hmm, it's rare for him to ask; mostly he would have dragged me to Maji burger and what's wrong with him today? He was quite silent all this time, not like his usual composure...Loud, boisterous, rough and kinda stupid...It's true, you can't denied he is...

"Oi Kuroko, I can hear you, you know..." I can see a few tick marks popping on top of his head. I turned my head to the other side, ignoring him completely.

"Oi, STOP IGNORING ME, Kuroko!" he yelled and I ran away from him, hugging Nigou in my arms.

'Misdirection' and he completely unaware I was standing behind him. Kagami...

"Kagami-kun..." I called him suddenly and he jumped and placing his hand on his chest.

"KUROKO!You almost give me a heart attack!" I noticed him taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his startled heart.

"Kagami-kun, it's impossible for you to get a heart attack. A healthy, 16 years old male teenager and you have trained for more than 5 hour a day..."I stated and rubbing Nigou head, making Kagami fidgets and slowly moving away from me. He still afraid of dogs...Huh, such a baby...

"Kuroko...I can still hear you..." Kagami said and did I say it out loud? Since when?

"Owh, did I say it out loud?...Hmm, this is quite a crisis..." I replied back in my serious, monotone voice.

"What kind of crisis Kuroko, you just stated out your thought?Although you have insulted me..." he growled lowly.

"I'm sorry about that Kagami-kun, I didn't realise that...Well, can I ask you something Kagami-kun? Something bothered me earlier..." It's worth asking rather than not.

"What is it?"

"You seemed quiet today, something happen?..." he seemed reluctant but then he sighed.

"I'm just...I didn't get enough sleep these days. I kept dreaming about something and it disturbs my concentration today..." I heard him heave a long tired sigh and slipped his fingers into his red hair. He seemed quite tired, should I help him?

He suddenly plopped down to the polished wooden floors and sits on it, his back slouched down and he held his head with his hand looking quite tired. I slowly brought my right and patted his shoulder gently, feeling the soft movement of my power slowly flowing from my veins towards my right hand and into Kagami back.

"Take a deep breath, Kagami-kun..." I said softly, seeing his troubled face soften as my power slowly flowing into his body. I gave a small smile and slowly caress his hair absent mindedly, feeling the soft lock against the skin of my hand..

"Woah!" Kagami pulled my hand and I plopped down beside him, he immediately placed his head on my shoulder.

"Kuroko, lend me your shoulder for a bit. I'm quite sleepy, wake me up after this..." Kagami rubbed his eyes and leaned even closer to me. I feel my lips curved slowly into a smile, seeing him like this reminded me of a child.

"Kagami-kun..." I called out, waiting for a responds.

"Hmm..." he replied with a sleepy voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm..." he nodded, feeling his hair tickling my face.

Well, it seems that my healing power making him sleepy...I didn't expect that in the first place...Opss, sorry Kagami-kun...

"Gomen Kagami-kun..." I whispered. I heard footstep coming towards me and Nigou was sitting in front of sleeping Kagami quietly. I raised my head and seeing Furihata face was full with concern for Kagami.

"Kuroko, Kagami seems quite tired today...Is he feeling unwell?" he crouched down in front of us and rubbing Nigou head.

"He's just lack of sleep...He had been dreaming something apparently and it disturb his sleep." I explained to Furihata since he was the only one left after the other senpai was M.I.A and some of them went back to the school building. It was a simple and short practise and we ended early today but it seems that it took quite a toll on Kagami, sleepy and tired face, not to mention the rose fragrance that he wears today...Weird...

"It's okay Furihata-kun, you can head back. I can handle him here...He need some rest..."

"Alright then Kuroko, watch over him alright?" Furihata gives a small smile and standing up before walking toward the locker room. I wave my hand and brought down my hand on top of Kagami head. Gently ruffling his hair and watching his sleeping face. He's quite calm and there's no wrinkle or line on his face. Looks like a child to me.

"Ermm...Kuroko...protect..." I heard Kagami mumble something inside his sleep and his face crinkled and frown appeared on his face. He's getting a nightmare.

"Shuush, Kagami-kun...Everything is alright..." I don't even know why I'm doing this...Is it because he is a friend of mine? My light? Or more than that?...I can't be sure about that.

`What should I do now? Should I sing? Or wake him up?'

I opened my mouth and sang in a low, whispering voice,

_" __Spring comes, into this street  
Spring comes, into my heart  
Don't know why I am so excited, oh_

_Petals like popcorn fly high  
If you tell me that you love me, I really melt  
When the wind blows like today  
I go crazy all day  
Because I constantly think of you"_

I stopped suddenly and watched his face slowly soften, the lines started to disappear and he was smiling. I know this song quite embarrassing for me to sing since it's a love song, but I don't have to worry about it. He was sleeping like a log now and it did get rid of his nightmare...

I continue singing in a hushed tone,

"_The sweet smelling of spring as the wind streams  
The feeling of the sunshine on my cheeks is perfect  
Watching the white petals dance  
Walking with you, uh-huh ah-ha_

_Spring comes, into this street  
Spring comes, between us  
Our flustered hearts rises, oh"_

My hand absent mindedly, like it has its own mind, slowly caressed the sleeping red head face. I pulled my hand in a quick movement as realized I was doing something, probably a really wrong thing. I can feel my face heated up.

"At least he was sleeping..." and Nigou was giving me 'the look'.

"Oh, hush Nigou..."

...

* * *

Tbc

The song lyric comes from a song,

Love

Author: all right, today I wanted to rant about something since none of our guest wanted to come..

*suddenly feeling cold all of a sudden*

Author:...Right...Well then, I want to talk about the latest update of KnB manga, and if any of you read it, yesh, I'm quite feeling dissatisfied with it since, you know,he-who-shall-not-be-named(the captain of rakuzan) was really out from my range of thinking, heck he can do such thing. Omg, it makes me absolutely not like that person and I kept ranting to my sis about it,*flips table*flips my bed*flips my books, YAAH,*pointing finger*you are too much you know that!

*thwack*

Author:*look at my side*seeing a red scissors* Uh oh...


	5. SPECIAL CHP

**A short special chapter made for my readers and to shed some light about this story, since the main story is about the past meet the present. hehe, **

**as I can explain it to all my readers out there, my story will move a bit slower but it's important to explain it clearly so that I can combine all of **

**them to become one. If you don't understand what am I saying then you just have to stay tune...**

**Thank you Hika-Reenie00, crazy anko, and nyunyunkyunkyun for your lovely review and all of my sweet as sugar and honey readers out there...you guys really made my day!**

**KnB is not mine...Obviously...**

* * *

**A memory from the past...**

* * *

*Heart beat*

_*Ba-dum*Ba-dum*Ba-dum*_

_Can you feel my heart beat,_

_As my heart beats inside my chest,_

_Beating loudly in erratic rhythm,_

_As I frantically tries to find your face,_

_Since you suddenly disappear, _

_Leaving only a trail of your tears._

* * *

...

I can see it clearly, a pair of eyes that was brimming with tears. Golden eyes glittered dimly as sadness presence in his eyes and his soft whispers calling out for me.

"_Can you hear me, love, please!"_

A warm hand caressed my head softly, along with warm droplets of moisture that landed on my face.

"_You will be alright, please, don't leave me..."_

I can feel something warm wrapped around me and a warm fragrance rushed into my nostril, immediately giving me a sense of calm and peace.

"_A-...Akashi..." _my dry lips moved slowly, a ragged breathing coming out from my chest as I felt the painful sensation bloomed inside me.

"..._Love...hah...you..."_black spots started to spread into my sight, my sense started to become numb and my tremble hand slowly reached out for his face.

My lip curved slowly into a smile as I noticed his creased forehead and tears that continuously crawling down to his cheeks. My thumb gently rubbed his wet cheek and at that moment his face disappeared from my sight and darkness is all I can see right now...

* * *

...

Furihata Pov...

"Hah...fuh..." I breathe in and out; my hand slowly wiped my newly formed sweat on my forehead. I sighed tiredly as I remembered back that dream, that painfully sad dream that gripped my heart.

My hand slowly reached out towards the table beside my bed and pulled a phone strap that attached to my phone.

"Why did I dream about that..." I flipped my phone open, "and it's already 2 a.m" my fingers slipped into my plain brown hair and I gripped it slowly.

`Why did I dream about that, who is that man and who is..._Akashi_...'

I had this kind of dream for a few times but this time it's different from the usual. My point of view is someone dying? He clearly said `love', does it mean I was his lover before but...Wait...

"It's impossible...but that reflection is not me or rather _looked_ like me..." I pulled out the pendant from under my night-shirt and placed it inside my palm. A half round, silver pendant with intricate pattern etched onto the surface of the silver pendant but the pattern itself is not a complete one.

"If I wanted to see the rest of this pattern, I must find its partner but...where?" I did think about the possibilities that person, who appeared inside my dream, might have something to do with this pendant but...Is he real?

I scratched my head and sighed loudly, "Haaa...I can't sleep after this..." I flopped my back down to my bed.

'_Akashi...huh...'_

* * *

_..._

_I heard your cries in the night-time, _

_A sad lament that grips my heart fully,_

_My wavering heart that is fragile as the glass,_

_Waiting for the hidden crack to split it open,_

_Showing away all my guilt and despair,_

_Just because of my love for you._

* * *

...

"Seijurou-sama, are you alright?!" I heard someone called for my name and I opened my eyes, seeing Tanaka hovering above me with such worried expression.

"Tanaka, why are you here?" I get up slowly and noticing my left eye was wet and something dripping down from my cheek. I wiped it slowly and noticed it was my tear and it continuously dripping down without stopping.

"Seijurou-sama, are you alright? You were crying and screaming when I came here and wouldn't wake up when I called you out..." Tanaka said and I closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose and the tears stopped suddenly.

"I'm fine Tanaka, hand me some tissues..." It must be that dream, such a nuisance, why did I have to see that in the first place.

"You can go now, Tanaka and keep it from my father...I don't want him to worry about me..." I noticed the clock and it's already 2 a.m...

_"_A'ah, alright, Seijurou-sama...Good night..."

That dream, I haven't dreamt that for ages now and why did it appeared now...

"Definitely, something will happen after this...They must have found that gem and waiting for the right time to get it back...Now, Kuroko, What should you do after this?"

A dream that I've had before but it was 2 years ago and it stopped, after I found that pendant it suddenly resurfaced back and I was crying like a weakling. Such a moment in front of my servant...

But...I was wondering, who is that person I see inside my dream? That unknown person had such a plain appearance, but enough to make my heart beating loudly, as if my heart had known that person somewhere.

"Brown hair, brown eyes and such a plain appearance..." This person might have some connection with that pendant and I just have to find it. But that dream...Such a sad dream and I can still feel that person hand on my cheek.

My hand absent-mindedly touched my cheek as I remembered back that dream...

...

"..._Love...hah...you..." I can feel this person hand on my cheek and it rubbed my wet cheek gently. After a few second, I can see this person hand falls down to my lap and suddenly stopped breathing._

_"__No...No..." I was crying, so much tears fallen to my cheeks and a lot of people yelled around me. I was cradling this person body close to me tightly._

_"__Your majesty, please hurry and escape quickly, the demon soldier had already breached into the palace...Please hurry..." a green-haired man wearing a white robe said and a man with long black hair was standing beside him and holding a sword in his hand._

_"__Hurry your majesty..." the black-haired man said and I can see his sharp eyes observing his surrounding carefully._

_..._

"Hah...I never realised that I can see him in his old self, Midorima, my advisor and his friends...What is his name again, hmm...Takao?" Such a memory from the past...

* * *

...Tbc..

A special chapter, a stage from the past and it shows their memory from the past...

**Author:** Of course, it showed the dream of Furihata and Akashi, a dream that shows the past. It might be confusing for Furihata but not to Akashi since he remembered his past life but not Furihata since he `is not awake yet'.

**Hyuuga:** Not awake yet? What does it mean?

**Author:** Hehe, it's a secret Hyuuga san, and a bit of spoiler from me, Kagami did remember his past and the rose scent that Kuroko smelled from him is one of the clue to his identity from the past.

**Hyuuga:** Identity from the past?...Hmmm, roses, wait...Don't tell me he is-! *Riko grabbed from behind and closed Hyuuga mouth*

**Author:** Good job Riko-san and now, I hope I can write the next one as soon as possible and you guyz can drop any review you want or any pairing that you wanted to see, hehehe...I will be waiting and don't forget to review OKAY!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello hello to all my lovely, sugar-coated and dipped with honey readers out there,**

**I wanted to give you allz hugs and kisses for reading and giving me those lovely reviews(I'm a bit dramatic, hoho), haha someone did review the last special chp is a bit short and complicated( my mind filled with Detective conan anime and that is why it seems to affect my writing, hehe, gomen ne)**

**I've always wanted to say(type) this, Ah-le-le(refer to anime `meitantei conan'), I've got three special review :J...**

**DageRee**: Hoho, it's okay, any review, comment or critique is accepted and it will make me happy! Yes, about the Akashi pairing, I intend to make different partner since there are a lot of AkaKuro, and yeah I did it!

Hehe, of course the butler must be Tanaka or Sebastian (I'm also a fan of black butler)

**Hika-Reenie0** : Thank you for your review, it make me happy, YESH!AKAFURI! and no worries my dear, if you try your hardest you will find your own way of writing and I also started from the bottom, it's hard but it's worth it, gambatte ne!

**Crazy anko** : haha it's a short chp and yes a bit complicated since I watch to0 many `detective conan' and it does affect my writing a bit, tehee...

Enjoy and review okay, I wanted to hear more opinion and ideas from you guyz!

KnB is not mine

* * *

0000000000

Kagami Pov...

Sleepy...

That kind of feeling that you will definitely feel if you didn't have enough sleep. Man, last night dream was probably the most disturbing thing and I can't sleep after that commotion inside my dream...Geh...

I feel even sleepy all of a sudden when Kuroko hand softly tapped my back. There was something flowing in me, something as soft as silk but at the same time I can feel the warmth and comfort embracing me. It was calm and comforting; Kuroko hand was really good, in a good and mannered way, thank you...

My eyes started to become heavy and I quickly grabbed his small hand towards me.

"Kuroko, lend me your shoulder for a bit. I'm quite sleepy, wake me up after this..." I slowly leaned against his small frame; my head was on top of his. I take a deep breath, taking in the fragrance of his hair.

`His hair smells like vanilla shake...Did he bath in it?'

That was an unexplainable question that I asked myself and at the same time it doesn't make any sense...I can't think anything right now...

I'm almost at my limit; my eyes flickered and closed a few times as I tried to stop myself from falling asleep now.

"Kagami-kun..." I heard Kuroko whispering to me.

"Hmm..."

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Hmm..." I nodded lazily, his soft hair brushing against my cheek.

That was the last thing I remembered before closing my eyes completely, along with a silent whisper from Kuroko...

_"__Gomen Kagami-kun..."_

_...Kagami dream..._

_Inside the red-head dream, he was lying down on his back in the middle of a green field, surrounded by a rainbow coloured flowers. He was watching the blue sky on top of him and feeling the soft wind caressed his skin in soft movement._

_*swish*swosh*_

_A sound caught his attention and he brought his body up in a sitting position. He twists and turned his head to find the source of the sound and he saw red at the corner of his eyes. He slowly turned towards the anomaly seeing a tall, beautiful woman with a long red hair, observing him with her sharp red eyes._

_She was wearing a long, white dress that flowed against the wind. His eyes widen and his lips parted slightly seeing her standing in front of him._

_"__Kagami, do you have something that you want to protect?" she asked suddenly, startling him. Her eyes narrowed slightly._

_"__I...I..." he can't answer her question and stuttered as he tried to find the correct answer._

_"__Kagami, do you have something that you want to protect?" she asked again and heading slowly towards him. His eyes widen in recognition as he noticed her face that resembled someone who he knows._

_...It resembles him, a female version of him..._

_He brought his head down and spreading his palm slowly, watching the lines of his palm. Her words echoing inside his mind, `what is it that I want to protect?'._

_He covered his face with his hand and gritted his teeth, feeling disappointed with himself. He then caught a sound of someone singing._

_"__The sweet-smelling of spring wind streams  
The feeling of the sunshine on my cheeks is perfect  
Watching the white petals dance..."_

_`Kuroko...' He thought of him suddenly. He brought his face away from his hand, realising that particular voice belong to his teal headed friend._

_He sweat dropped and smiling awkwardly, `I never thought he sings that kind of song before...with his monotone voice...'_

_Suddenly, he felt something hard hits him on his head._

_"__Ouch, ouch, it hurts..."_

_"__Oi Kagami..." the unknown woman crouched down in front of him (in a gangster way) with a frown. He backed away slowly but the red head woman managed to grab the front of his shirt and yanked him towards her._

_"__I'm talkin to ya, why are you avoiding me you brat!" she yelled loudly._

_"__I'm sorry!" he replied and bended his neck down._

_"__Tch, don't be..." she let go of his shirt and standing up abruptly. She sighed and crossed her arms together._

_"__Kagami, for how long are you going to run away from your duty? Are you going to abandon your hope completely?" she asked seeing his depressing face._

_"__I...I don't want to abandon my hope but...What if he abandons me...I don't want that..."_

_"__Kagami, your words doesn't show who you are, you are lying...You do realise that Kuroko was the one who changed you completely and why are you denying that fact?"_

_"__I wasn't denying anything..."_

_"__You are scared right? Scared that he will eventually disappear like someone did before...You are scared of that pain, the pain of losing someone who you love..." she kneeled in front of him, seeing his face closer._

_"__Kagami, that pain supposedly comes from a past memories and it belongs to me...It's not yours..." she explained with a sorrowful voice. He slowly brought his head up, seeing the woman face closer and as he thought before, she looked like him._

_"__Kagami Taiga, you have been given a gift, a gift that you can use to protect someone who you love and it's time for you to wake up from your slumber...Well then, I will ask you again, Kagami, do you have something that you want to protect?"_

_Kuroko face suddenly appeared in his mind, his smile, his laugh, his bold statement and his gentle gesture flooding his mind. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it again to see he was standing in a field full of roses, scattered around him._

_"__Well then, do you have something that you want to protect, Kagami Taiga?" he turned his back, seeing the same woman and she was holding a sword in her hand._

_He walked towards her with fire in his eyes and nodded his head as he stand in front of her._

_"__Good, I like that fire in your eyes; it suits you better, just like me..."_

_Kagami smirked and extended his hand to hold the sword and she brought it closer to him. Both of them are holding the sword together and she chuckled lightly._

_"__Take care of him for me, will ya, my other self?" she asked with a smile._

_"__Of course, I will my other self..." Kagami stated with a smile. He then noticed someone standing behind the taller woman and he peered behind her._

_His eyes widen as he recognized the woman clearly. She had a long teal blue hair, a doll-like face and a kind smile on her face. She was wearing a teal, glittering dress that sweeps the ground and a large fairy-like wings behind her, the same colour as her hair._

_She chuckled seeing his face and winked to him, "Take care of Tetsu for me, alright?" she asked with a smile and he smiled back and nodded once._

_"__I will..."_

_..._

"Kagami, wake up..."

"Hmm, what is it Kuroko..." he asked and rubbed his eyes. He then feels something wet against his skin. He looked beside him, only to see a white and black dog licking his face happily.

He blinked once, twice and he screamed.

"GAAAAAAHH!"

"Kagami, you being too loud..." Kuroko said with a monotone voice. He watched his red-headed friend running in a circle trying to run away from Nigou. He smiled widely.

"Of course you will protect me, Kagami-kun..." he whispered with a smile while holding a red rose in his hand.

* * *

Kaijo Highschool

"_I hope everything will be alright and do monitor him regularly since I'm not there to watch over him..." _A voice of a kind woman can be heard clearly over the phone and a dark-haired person nodded as he understands her words completely.

"I understand but I think I need to have a lot of patient with me since, you know how he acted all this time...Such a hard-to-deal guy..." he shakes his head several time along with a small frown on his face.

"_Ale le, is that a complaint I hear? Haha, you know how energetic he can be but since you are his captain, I don't think he will do something stupid, as you can say...He is still a decent person with a tendency to do something exaggerating..."_

_"__..._Right and I also opted to say he is an annoying thing to handle..." he replied sarcastically.

_"__Haha, isn't it already a fact Kasamatsu-san?"_

"A'ah, a disturbing fact actually, I don't know why he is one of the White Knight...Only god knows the answers to my question..." he sighed tiredly.

"_You said it like he is something horrible to exist in your life...Is he that bad?"_

"Naah, maybe yes or no, I don't have a definite answer to that...Well then, I hope he will be `awaken' soon enough. I don't think I can handle the Black Witch myself or I will probably craft some dark magic to make him awake somehow..." he stated and glanced lightly to his right side, seeing a blonde haired person being surrounded by a sea of fangirls.

"_That was pretty desperate of you captain, hehe, choose the right spell or you will ended up like that time and oh, I still kept that picture of you and Ryou-tan during that misspelled accident...Ahaha, that was __**cute**__..." _ her small laughter reminded of him about the past and a faint blush spread across his face.

"YOU!-" and the line suddenly went dead just before he could lash out any retorting comment.

"Damn it, that horrible picture..." he said to himself.

"Senpai..." a blonde haired person called out.

"What is it Kise?" he replied sternly.

"Are you okay? Your face looked like you had seen something horrible..."

`Of course it looked horrible, that picture is still exist' he replied quietly inside his head (or more like screaming while pulling his hair).

He sighed, "Nothing happen and..." the stern captain suddenly brought his leg up and kicked the newly arrived, blonde haired guest, hard.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ALL THOSE GIRLS INSIDE THE COURT! I WILL KICK YOU AFTER THIS!"

"Ouch, senpai, but you had already done that...Ouch, ite te..."

...

Somewhere...

"Kasamatsu-san, such a cute guy..." a golden-haired woman commented while holding a pink phone under her chin. Her royal blue eyes glinted with amusement and her wide smile showing mischievousness.

"Ryo-tan, I hope you will awaken soon enough and remember what happen that time..." she said and holding a picture in her hand showing two people, a blond-haired guy was smiling and hugging someone from behind. In front of the smiling guy was a seemingly annoyed, beautiful girl with long black hair and steel-blue eyes and trying to escape from the smiling guy behind her.

"I have to admit, he was quite a beauty..." she nodded a few times along with a small laughter.

* * *

00000000

Shutoku High school...

"~Shin-chaaan~" a tick mark appeared on the green-headed person forehead, hearing that one of a kind annoying voice that he can recognized clearly without even looking at the source.

"Shin-chan, are you sulking again... Ne, ne, Shin-chaaan~!"

Yes, the usual antic showed everyday by his trusty partner either in basketball or...In a real battle using magic.

Today he was practising by himself, throwing in the orange ball into the basket continuously from ridiculously far distance. (*Midorima: You are just jealous author-san, Me: Shut it!)

He sighed loudly and pushed his glasses up, "What is it, Takao?",he said while holding the orange ball near him.

"I have great news for you, can you guess?" his dark-haired partner remarked childishly.

Shin-chan(*glares*), I mean, the green-headed person suddenly halted his movement and turned his back, standing in front of his partner.

"Well then, have you found it already?" he asked and throws the ball to the dark-haired person standing in front of him.

"Yep, as you had predicted before, the white knights and the black knights is situated near the gem. I suppose it's the gem nature to attract most of the knights closer to it..." he replied and spinning the ball using his finger.

"Hmmph, ironically, the person who owns the gem had the opposite nature..."

Takao smirked suddenly and held the ball in his hands.

"It's time for us to take down that Witch, isn't it right Shin-chan~?" Takao remarked while the orange ball he held completely engulfed in a black smoke. His eyes glowed red for a second before a hand suddenly hit his head hard.

"Ouch!"

"Takao, that ball is a school property, don't destroy it..." Midorima stated sternly.

"Tehehe, gomen..."

* * *

...Tbc...

Me: AAAAAAH, and finish...Fuh, that was a long chp, my god...

Midorima: Hmmph, take you long enough, I have waited long for my screen time.

Takao: Both of us look cool, right Shin-chan?

Midorima: Except for the fact that you almost destroy that ball... If someone saw that, you probably going to die with a pineapple stuck to your head.

Takao: And a new case will appear, 'the murderer is a pineapple', Ta-da...

me:*sweat dropped* I will leave that aside...Well then, I hope you guyz can give any opinion and reviews for me, I need ideas, ideas!

Ciao, bye!


End file.
